


Facade

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Mistaken Identity, Syo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Komaru came into her life like a hurricane.  
  
  
Toko knew very well that Naegi had a sister. She already thought Naegi was a boring boy already, having the same personality as the generic protagonist she saw plenty of times, back when she read her classification of '' literary trash.'' She shudders just at the memories of a younger version of herself, reading such _garbage._  
  
  
So why did she make her feel this way? Why her? Why a _girl?_   
  
  
If there was one thing she was sure she was good at, was remaining faithful to her so-called '' Master ''. He was handsome, rich, highly intelligent, grounded, truly any girl's dream. **Then what was the reason that Komaru's impact was a million times stronger?**  
  
  
Biting and picking at her nails, she looked at the man in question. Before, she lived for him, following him around like a loyal dog. Now, he was the person in which she had pushed the farthest away. She could tell it made him relieved, too. After Toko '' tuned down'' her obsession, she could see the way he interacted with others. He kept his usual personality, but was far more relaxed when she finally kept her 8 feet distance from him. It was almost like Komaru became her _new_ obsession.  
  
  
Except it was different, far too different :  
  
  
For starters, she did not attend hope's peak, like her brother. She din't even have a talent, after all. She also had zero reasons to interact with her. Usually the only times she'd ever see her, was when Makoto invited her to hang out at his house. Which took a lot of persuasion for her even to stay there for 5 minutes. Komaru, of course, made her stay usually longer. Just by interacting, handing over some drinks to her, and making some extremely short talk. Toko was suprised with herself, since usually she could catch various glampses of Komaru reading manga, which would usually repulse her as if it was poison.  
  
  
Realizing she was daydreaming, she tried to focus back on the teacher. They were in the middle of a class, y'know. Altough, the distractions did not cease. She did not want to be obsessed with Komaru just like with ~~Master Bya~~ Togami. Toko desired a genuine relationship, unlike her previous one-sided relationships. But there were many factors that could go, oh, so wrong.  
  
  
What if Syo killed her? Sure, she's infamous for killing boys only, but they share emotions, and Toko had never fallen in love with a girl before. Love. Love is a brash word to say especially since they din't properly meet eachother. Curse you, Komaru Naegi. Besides, having strong feelings for other girls were just..wrong. If she wasn't disgusting enough, it would make her even more disgusting.  
  
  
Perhaps it was meant to be like that. It's better than ending up seeing a bloody Komaru, her blood dripping from the scissors deeply encraved in her wrists, cutting her veins and arteries, dislodging her bones to make way, another scissor grotesquely piercing her heart, and the words 'Bloodlust' written on the wall in a sadistic way as if to make Toko throw up. Her face forever paralyzed in a form of despair and sadness in a single expression.  
  
  
Agh! Why did she have to think about that stuff? To make herself faint with only her gorey imagination? How could Syo deal with this? How can she stand herself to murder someone in such a violent, wild, brutal manner? Who cares, she's a monster born within her, something that should never exist, like herself.  
  
  
Hours passed by at hope's peak, she had her daily dose of interaction and belittling others to make herself feel better, altough she at many times, was the first one to accuse herself of doing such things, spitting harsh words and venom directly into her own mind and heart. Is there anything more pathetic than that?  
  
  
She appeared at the bathroom, for no especific reason. She just had a hunch she had to go there for unespecified motive. She went directly to the mirror. She had eyebags under her eyes, result of her stress and staying up late at night, writing and coming up with ideas for her next piece of work. She happened to also notice another detail : There was a scratch on her cheek. Why did none of her classmates mention it? Certainly, Fukawa herself would never engange in any dangerous activity unless necessary.  
  
  
Which meant it was the work of her split personality : Genocider Syo.  
  
  
She wonders what could've happened, and how many scratches were there. She rolled up her sleeves, seeing scratches there were definitely not there before. It din't seem like an accident, either. The lines were thin and straight- How did she not notice? She knew she was sleep deprived, but was her dream starvation causing her to be this clumsy? Did she even sneeze on the day before?  
  
  
Altough it wouldn't affect her in the long term, she couldn't help but be curious. She should just roll her sleeves down, go back to her far too generic routine for an ultimate, and forget that it ever existed. Which was exactly what she was going to do. Altough, Syo better not get herself into whatever trouble she had gotten again.  
  
  
...This bathroom is fairly dusty, isn't it.  
  
  
Toko felt her nostrils itch. ''... Fuck.''  
  
  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
'' Haw- CHOO!''  
  
  
Syo blinked at her surroundings in momentary confusion, before grinning. So the loser sneezed huh? Well, it was fairly dusty inside, she should get off the bathroom aswell, before she sneezes back into Ms. Whiny.  
  
  
Other students, altough ultimates, were giving looks towards '' Toko's'' bizarre appearance. A foot-long tongue, blood-crimson dilated eyes, and an almost instataneous more messy braids. Syo din't care, she wanted to show off like her unique features were a form of exotic jewelry. No one dared to speak a word towards her, since Toko already was, oh-so impulsive and rude.   
  
  
She breathed in the fresh air and the sunlight. It wasn't easy having to exist within her host's conscious. It was like living in dark, cramped, filthy cage, with no forms of escape. Along with this appreciation, she thought of a concept she had pushed back for a long period time, as she walked down the sidewalk.  
  
  
She could just take control for as long as she can. Toko was always the one who was outside the most, so why not her instead? Besides, she was far more fun and interesting than Ms. Gloomy. Please, who could deny this pretty face? Who cares if they wonder what happened to Toko? Sure, it would be confusing to have to cover up and have people call her '' Toko Fukawa'', but that's a small price to pay for freedom.  
  
  
But Toko never asked for this. She never asked to be born, to hate, to love, or to even have Syo emerge from inside her. As much as Toko hated Genocider Syo for ruining her life, Syo could never ''truly hate'' her. It was far more complicated and complex than it seems. To a point where mere words could never describe.  
  
  
Agh, who cares. She should just enjoy the outside as long as she can. She kicked a pebble in frustation, dissapointed in how weak her kick was.  
  
  
'' Meowwww.''  
  
  
'' Eh?''  
  
  
If it isn't a suprise. It was the kitten she had rescued from getting run over yersterday. It was hostile at first, scratching her face and arms and shit. But they became more docile when Syo started petting it behind it's ears. Funny, isn't it? The infamous serial killer - Genocider Jack, Syo, Jill, whatever - was noble enough to save a random kitten from the road. She even managed to get some food for it, from her own fridge.   
  
  
Thank god they din't have allergy to cats. Who knows what Toko would do when she found herself holding a kitten in her lap.  
  
  
Syo picked up the kitten. A thing that truly made the killer upset, the night before and in this very instant, that a mother or an older cat was nowhere to be seen. She doesn't know if it's family was run over, or if it got separated or lost from it's litter. Of course, much like Toko, she would never show such sadness. It wasn't very Genocider like to show vulnerability.  
  
  
She decided to go to the nearest vending machine she could see. Milk..milk...milk.. there it is. There was no bowl nearby to help the process be easier, so it was decided she would just try to lean the bottle enough for it to be able to drink the milk straight from the bottle, but not lean it too much to the point where it would start leaking down.   
  
  
Alas, a succesful feeding time for kitten. Altough it has only been a few minutes since she took over, this day was already going perfec─  
  
  
Someone bumped into her, HARD.  
  
  
The bottle fell down, thank god it was plastic, she couldn't handle having to deal with glass shards. Immediate anger and annoyance took over her, very Genocider like. Thankfully, she has enough morality that killing whoever bumped into her would be stupid. Another reason was because she din't want to drop the kitten she currently held in her hands.  
  
  
'' OY, WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FUCKING DINGBAT-''  
  
  
...Komaru?  
  
  
'' Ah, sorry, sorry! I din't see you there-''  
  
  
''..Aren't you..uh..Dekomaru? Stupid Naegi's sister? ''  
  
  
'' Uh, yeah- Hey! My brother is *not* stupid.'' She immediately got defensive huh? Smells like brother complex to Genocider.  
  
  
'' Wait.. How do you know.. OH, RIGHT! You're Toko Fukawa, right? The ultimate author? I'm such a huge fan of your books! '' Syo opened her mouth to speak, but turns out the other one was just taking a pause before speaking.  
  
  
'' I've seen you stay around at my house with my brother, since he's your classmate.. Unless i'm mixing people up-.. You *are* Toko Fukawa, right? ''  
  
  
How would Miss Morose deal with this? Perhaps she should stab her and run away with the kitten. But that would what she would do with a normal, random person. Komaru isn't either of those things, atleast not to her. Ugh, why did she have to share feelings with that stupid introverted writer?  
  
  
'' OH? Yeah, totally. Now listen, Dekomaru. Good ol Sy- Toko here is feeding Mittens right now.'' Mittens was a made up name she made up, she din't want her to think she was just cradling a random kitten. As she turned away, she was quickly interrupted.  
  
  
'' Oh, i broke your bottle of milk! I- I can pay you back, it really would not be a bother, i promise! '' Komaru immediately went for the pocket that hid in the jacket she was currently wearing, scavaging for her wallet.  
  
  
Syo was taken back a bit. No wonder this girl din't see her in the middle of the sidewalk! How did she not notice the abnormaly long tongue and other features that stood right in front of her ?! Was she blind? Syo rolled her eyes as Komaru was about to a new bottle for 'Mittens'. Who speaking of, is getting plenty of pets by the infamous SHSL Murderous fiend.  
  
  
'' Eh, it's no need, y'know? Mittens tummy is already pretty full. '' Grabbing Komaru's wrist, she stopped her from having to waste some change on her.   
  
  
Komaru looked a bit confused, before her eyes landed on the black ball of fur in '' Toko's'' arms. '' Awwww! It's so cute! Is it friendly?''  
  
  
She crouched down to the kitten's level, scratching behind it's ears. God forbid she looked up to find Syo's red eyes looking at her in such a lovingly manner that should be forbidden. The tiny feline rubbed it face against the other girl, it's whiskers tickling against Komaru's face. Syo, though, unfortunately pulled the cat away, putting it down on the ground. The kitten gave a last meow, before going to nowhere specific.  
  
  
Komaru looked, fairly confused. Rightfully so, anyways. '' What? I'm not it's owner, sugarlips.''  
  
  
The pieces of the easiest puzzle finally clicked inside Komaru's brain '' OOooh, din't know you took care of homeless kittens part time.''  
  
  
'' Yeah yeah, i'm totally awesome. Unlike Miss Morose.''  
  
  
''...Why is your tongue so long? What- happened to your eyes? Those certainly weren't there when i saw you hang out at my house..'' Took her long enough.  
  
  
'' My my, do we have here another Ultimate Detective Missy?''  
  
  
'' Ah, i din't want to come off as rude or anything... I'm just a tad curious, that's all.''  
  
  
'' What'cha doin' here anyway? It's not like there can be two Ultimate lucky students at Hope's peak.''  
  
  
'' Ah, i was just going out for a walk. And since Makoto's classes ended, i was thinking if i could pay him a visit. Sibling stuff, y'know?''  
  
  
'' HAH, What are you, a walking sister complex?''  
  
  
'' IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT, GEEZH. Besides, you din't answer what happened to your..face. ''  
  
  
'' Eh.. let's say it's a rare occurence and you're lucky to witness it.''   
  
  
Toko would never have the danm courage to ever make a move onto Komaru. This might be the only opportunity the both of them have, and Syo is not letting it go. She's nothing alike that clumsy writer counterpart. She was bold and brash, as you could say it. And ten thousand times the charm that depresso could've ever had. Syo pursed her lips before shouting out.   
  
  
'' So, Dekomaru, whaddya' say if we hang out? ''  
  
  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
Toko din't know what Syo's plan even was. Did she seriously think she could even pass as her? Ridiculous. Altough, she could thank her for one thing :  
  
  
She helped her get closer to Komaru.  
  
  
Speaking of Komaru..  
  
  
'' ACK- You're pulling too hard! '' She barked, turning her head towards her 'friend', who was braiding her hair after it accidentaly came undone.  
  
  
'' I'm trying to be more gentler! Do you even wash it? It's...kinda dirty.''  
  
  
'' Wow. WOW. Okay, just, c-come for my guts, what else? That m-my face is so putrid that if it weren't for my glasses people would turn die instantly?''  
  
  
'' Don't be so morbid.. It's just that i'm pretty sure *not* washing your hair is pretty unhealthy..And makes it hard to brush it''  
  
  
'' I knew this was a bad idea. Just unhand my hair, i'll braid it myself. '' She paused. '' And i do wash my hair..kinda..''  
  
  
After yanking her hair out of the other girl's hands, she grabbed her semi brushed locks, messing all her work, and getting hair in her face in the process.  
  
  
''... I don't fell like braiding it, right now.''  
  
  
'' Fine, if you won't then let me atleast do this. '' She grabbed a few hairclips, pushed the locks in her companion's face apart, and clipped them.  
  
  
'' Much better! '' Komaru clapped in happiness. Toko couldn't relate. Had this girl zero sense of what personal space is? This was the reason the chances of her and Komaru getting together were so low. She would get embarrased and do something stupid and tell something about her feelings towards the other girl. Usually ended with the other feeling intense amounts disgust towards Toko. Komaru would probably feel the double of disgust, especially over another girl having such feelings towards her.  
  
  
She should've sticked to Master Byakuya.  
  
  
'' Geezh, woman, do you not know the concept of personal space?'' How rude.  
  
  
'' Sorry, Sorry!''  
  
  
'' Ugh- Anyway-'' ....Silence.  
  
  
'' Huh? W-What's wrong?''  
  
  
Haw...CHOO!  
  
  
Syo looked around, her tongue flopping out from her mouth almost instantly. Tasting the bitter sweet taste of freedom. But panic unfolded inside her once she noticed Komaru was there. She had never switched in front of her since they met in the sidewalk the month before. She can't keep the disguise. The facade has been broken and Komaru is going to hate her. She'll tell the danm authorities. Toko and Herself will definitely be sentenced to death.  
  
  
As much as she din't wish hurt Komaru, she couldn't let her simply go if she found out.  
  
  
'' Huh?! What was that, you became like, a totally different person!''  
  
  
No response. The fiend was currently comteplating in what she should do, her hand subconsciously close to her skirt, just waiting to slit Komaru's windpipe in an instant. Her scissors forbid of executing her victims in any least pain way possible. She din't want to kill her, much less scare her and cause confusion in her last moments.  
  
  
''... Toko? Is everything alright ─''  
  
  
''... Stop.''  
  
  
'' Huh..?''  
  
  
'' Stop calling me that stupid ass name. ''  
  
  
Her tone gave Komaru whiplash, and such whiplash only intensified once Syo gave a high pitched, manical laughter. She already found a tad weird before, when somedays she would see a normal Toko, and the other days... this '' Toko ''. Her suspicions were now confirmed. She wasn't talking to Toko. This was someone else. The same person who basically took care of kittens part time.  
  
  
'' Aw shit! Since i've already revealed that i'm not your prissy little Toko, might aswell go allll out. '' There it goes again. That maniacal, fake laughter.  
  
  
'' Name's Genocider Jack. But's that just my stage name, you see? Genocider Syo, at your service. ''  
  
  
'' Genocider.. Jack? Isn't that.. the name of that serial killer at TV ─  
  
  
Silence fell the moment Syo point her infamous scissors, just like Komaru had seen been impaled into the wrists of the victims on TV, mere inches away from her throat. It stayed like that for several, agonizing seconds. She could sense some hesitance from Syo's part, but she was afraid that if she commented on it, it would worsen her dilema and make Syo angrier. That is, if she even was angry.  
  
  
The serial killer's face seemed more conflicted and concerned rather than angry and vicious, as she tried to hide those emotions, with a almost dissapearing smile on her face. Her hand trembled, following with Syo pulling away her scissors from Komaru's fragile's throat, looking at it in quite a frantic manner.  
  
  
'' Hah, well, this is new, definitely. Who knew that i can't murder good ol' Dekomaru?''  
  
  
Alas, Komaru finally dare to open her mouth. '' Is..Is it because you only kill boys..?''  
  
  
'' Bah, why does it matter, this is weird! '' Syo grabbed her own head, with her hand, obviously disturbed by her own actions.  
  
  
'' You're supposed to be DEAD. Slish, slash, poof! DEAD.'' She let out a short, yet very audible sigh. '' And it's gonna cost my life, too! I can't risk ya' tellin' the cops! That'd just be suicide, ya' know!''  
  
  
She pointed her scissors at Komaru yet again, but way more far away of her fragile throat, which weirdly enough, made things less intimidating. Komaru still looked frightened, but at the same time she looked thoughtful. Facial expressions can be hard to read, y'know? Syo din't take time to start making her assumptions yet again. She was probably going to run away, go to the nearest police station, and try to convince them that she, infact, met the highly dangerous criminal Genocider Jack.  
  
  
Which made the following sentence make her even more suprised.  
  
  
'' I won't tell. ''  
  
  
What..?  
  
  
'' I- I'm sure you have an explanation for all of this... I.. I know you're not a bad person Syo.. You can't be.''  
  
  
Atleast she was referring to her as Syo now. But that din't make the situation better. There was no way to fully promise that she won't tell, and Komaru knew that. She was basically putting her life on the line here, despite Syo confirming that she, infact, had some mysterious force forbidding her from killing her in a split second.  
  
  
And like a normal person would do once given the reassurance and predicament, Syo ran away. By her window. Located in the upstairs of the house. Atleast she din't break it and her the decency to open it, but that din't stop from making Komaru slightly worried. Komaru sighed, before slumping back on the bed, hugging her pillow. Hopefully, she would be given enough time to process.. All of this.  
  
  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
Komaru stirred in her sleep, due to some wind coming from an unknow source, seemingly the window. She had closed it before sleeping, she was sure of it. She turned over to the window's direction, only being able to see a faint silhouette. Fortunately for her, she could immediately identify what it was. Bewildered locks of hair, the moonlight hitting the silhouette's glasses and reflecting, and the infamous tongue-like shape that swung around.   
  
  
All standing ─ technically crouching ─ onto Komaru's window.  
  
  
'' Hah, sorry for the brash and unexpected visit, Dekomaru. Din't want to wake the whole house, you see? '' Her voice.  
  
  
'' Syo..? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since ─'' Syo immediately waved her off, her eyes slightly showing due to the moonlight.  
  
  
'' Yeah, yeah. I'll make it quick and simple. ''  
  
  
  
  
'' I want to talk to you, Dekomaru.''  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas another chapter, enjoy!

  
Talk? What was there to even talk about. Komaru's friend was a serial killer, who also happened to be the split personality of a famous author. It was insane, considering since they had the same body, but acted and even _looked_ so differently. The fiend seemed to be thinking, time to time glancing towards outside. Was it... raining? She din't even notice. Komaru finally sat up straight, clearing her throat.  
  
  
She had to choose her words and the way the would come out carefully. Sure, despite the girl before her had clearly said in other words '' i literally cannot bring harm to you '', she couldn't help but wonder if it was just a spasm of the moment and this time Syo was here to kill her for real.  
  
  
''.. Uhm.. ok.. What do you want to.. talk about? ''  
  
  
'' What do you fucking plan to do with this info?''  
  
  
'' Huh?''  
  
  
'' Please, ya definitely know what i'm talkin' about! Trust me, Dekomaru, whatever comes out of your fuckin' mouth will definitely decided whether you show up at TV tommorow or not. ''  
  
  
One could say Syo was rather panicky. That'd be a bit of an understandament. She was hissing swears from left to right like a old sailor. She was functional enough to keep her voice down, thankfully. It was hard to tell what her expression was. The moonlight wasn't bright enough to reveal most of her face. But Komaru has enough faith in herself to not mess up.  
  
  
'' I'm.. not sure. But, if you're worried i'll tell the cops.. I won't. Besides, i doubt they'd believe me. ''  
  
  
'' ... Fine, ya get to see the sun again, sugarlips. ''  
  
  
  
  
'' ...And don't ya dare tell that introverted ass of a doppelganger of mine anything. I don't share memories with that dingbat .''  
  
  
As the one who just spoke was about to leap out the window once again into the pouring rain, a hand reached out, closing the window as if a light switch went on. There was only one culprit behind that. Syo din't sense her moving, but then again, in past hang outs, Syo noticed her footsteps were fairly light. Syo turned around in instant, similar to a survival reflex.  
  
  
'' Nuh-Uh! I'm not letting you into that rain! I don't want Toko or you to get sick. ''  
  
  
Syo chuckled, is this chick for real? '' What the hell is wrong with you ?! Suprised ya still ain't dead! Who offers shelter to someone who just threathened ya ?!''  
  
  
'' Unless... OH THIS BETTER NOT BE YOUR FETIS-''  
  
  
'' Geezh, it's nothing like that! I'm not heartless y'know.''  
  
  
Komaru scratched the back of her neck, slightly ashamed of her following words. '' Besides.. I.. ''  
  
  
Syo looked at her with clear as crystal confusion, before Komaru shook her head, letting the phrase drop. She looked Syo up and down, slightly contorting her face a bit. Great opportunity to lighten up the mood.  
  
  
'' What, see somethin' ya like?''   
  
  
''.. You're wet.''  
  
  
'' WOOAAHH, WE HAVE A NEW ULTIMATE SHERLOCK HERE! '' Quiet down, will you, Syo?  
  
  
She rolled her eyes at Syo's comment, before going back to look at her in though.Komaru, quietly and awkardly, pushed Syo towards a room connected to her bathroom. The latter halted their movement, using her feet as brakes, right before the both of them could even go trough the danmed door towards the mystery room.  
  
  
'' OY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!''  
  
  
'' I'm taking you to get a bath! You can't just- stay like that, you'll get sick. '' Komaru opened the door, and gave a last final push inside, which resulted into Syo stumbling, almost falling, and using the sink as support to get back up.   
  
  
This could not happen. She din't want such thing to happen.  
  
  
Altough Toko's mothers never once interacted with Syo, as Toko had to deal with the abuse directly instead of her, despite not being able to share memories, they DID share emotions.  
  
Which resulted with Syo being able to feel the fear,  
  
  
The terror,  
  
  
The panic,  
  
  
The pain,  
  
  
The taunting,  
  
  
Every agonizing second. It was as if she was being tortured when all her senses were deprived. Sometimes, Syo would take control, only to witness the aftermath of one of the daily doses of abuse from her mothers. It was sickening on how used to it she had become.  
  
  
'' FUCK OFF, I'M NOT ENTERING IN THAT TUB FULL OF BULLSHIT.''  
  
  
'' Yes, you will! You'll still get sick if you don't bathe!''  
  
  
Syo got up, crouching onto the sink, like a cat normally would. She glared at Komaru, pushing aside the worry of her shaky and trembling posture being visible. She was going to get into the tub over _her dead body.  
  
_  
'' Why don't you even wanna bath, huh? ''  
  
  
''............''  
  
  
'' Answer me! ''  
  
  
'' Not so shy anymore, huh, goody-two-shoes ?''  
  
  
'' Wh- You're avoiding the question.''  
  
  
''..Besides.. You're shaking-''  
  
  
Huh, when did Komaru become so observant? Perhaps she did want to pursue the career of detective, it seems. Syo interrupted, before getting called out to the one person before her.  
  
  
'' Geezh, i din't come here to get interrogated! Unless it's like, by a hot detective.''  
  
  
'' Let's just say... it brings back a bad memory n' stuff. Y'know?''  
  
  
Komaru let out a small 'oh'. She din't expect Syo to be so troubled due to such a simple thing. She thought perhaps she just din't like the way the water or shampoo felt on her, but now, Komaru felt really bad for assuming stuff about Syo. It should've been clear since the day they both met that Komaru shouldn't make assumptions.  
  
  
'' I still.. need you to take a bath though. I- I'll promise this will be the first *and* last time i ask that of you. ''  
  
  
'' A promise huh? Ya better not let me down Dekomaru. ''  
  
  
'' Yeah! And i promise, i'll try my best to make you feel better! ''  
  
  
'' Bah! Let's just get this shit over with. ''  
  
  
Syo finally got off the sink, and reluctantly, began to undress. It.. It wasn't a big deal. They were both girls, so it certainly wasn't. She bregrundidgly and slowly sat down as she mumbled curses under her breath. She brought her knees up to her chest, starting to slightly regret this. Altough, she could vision the benefits it could bring.  
  
  
She hissed when Komaru started the water. If she was starting to regret before, she surely did now. The water started the anxiety deep inside her, something she would push away, due to her outgoing personality. Komaru seemed to notice her disturbance.  
  
  
'' Uhm.. Do you want me to help you? ''  
  
  
'' Ugh..''  
  
  
Syo nodded, despite her 'ugh'. Komaru quietly crouched down into the tub with her. It went like that for several seconds, before it eventually got to the part where Syo's hair came into place.  
  
  
'' Can i wash your hair? ''  
  
  
Another nod. She was fairly more quiet than usual. She was curious what made her hate baths, but she din't want to disrespect her boundaries or make her more upset and possibly angrier. She casually dragged her hands from the top of Syo's scalp, to the end of her messy locks of hair that were practically everywhere. It seemed to make her relaxed a little bit, as she was very, very quietly humming and her shoulder were relaxing. It brought a smile onto Komaru's face.   
  
  
Syo kinda acted like a cat, literally. Komaru even once caught her hissing, due to an actual cat hissing at her, and Syo just had to return the favor. And there was also the fact she was crouching on the sink moments ago. Komaru kept carresing Syo's hair, which also seemed to make the other girl happier.  
  
  
After they were finished and Komaru let Syo borrow one of her clothes, Syo walked back to the window.  
  
  
'' Nuh-uh! It's still raining, so don't even think about it. ''  
  
  
'' Awwwwww, hoooww cute, prissy Dekomaru worries about me getting sick. Anyway, lemme take a wild card guess. Y' want me to stay over ?''  
  
  
Komaru nods.  
  
  
'' Fine...''  
  
  
'' MAKE WAAAYYY! ''  
  
  
Syo jumped at Komaru's bed in the same instance as she spoke. Thankfully, Komaru had fast enough reflex to dodge before Syo slammed her into the bed with her. Komaru was a bit whiplash from the random outburst, hopefully her yell din't wake up her parents. Altough, her father and mother were fairly deep sleepers.  
  
  
'' So we're sleeping in the same bed ?''  
  
  
'' Hmmm... Nope! ''  
  
  
'' Huh?! ''  
  
  
'' You made me take a bath, ya think i'll just let it slide? I'll roll down a bit of the blankets for ya to lie down with.'' Which she did. '' Oh hey, ya got two pillows!''  
  
  
'' WHAT?! YOU WOULD GET SICK IF I DINT GIVE YOU A BATH.''  
  
  
'' Excuses, excuses. Anyways, here's y'pillow. Now-''  
  
  
She smacked Syo with the pillow given by the same person whom she smacked. Syo smacked her with her own pillow. And so they proceeded to fight it out with the pillows. Of course, Komaru surrendered before Syo could tear the pillows with intensity only, as she din't want to sleep on the shell of the pillow as support.  
  
  
'' Gyahah! I won, ya lose! Seems like i win the bed-''  
  
  
Komaru sat down on the bed, before Syo could kick her out, literally. She grabbed the blankets, and took it all under her possesion, which gave Syo whiplash, this time.  
  
  
'' WH-  
  
  
'' Since you threathened me of stealing me of my own bed, blankets are mine!''  
  
  
'' Fair enough, but don't think you'll get off of it so easily! ''  
  
  
Komaru giggled, which even let out a small chuckle out of Syo. It was like old times, before she discovered Syo's true identity and that she was just disguising as her host : Toko. Komaru moved to her side, wrapping herself with the blankets. So did Syo, who moved to her side, curling up so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
  
May the both of them get enough sleep after this weird encounter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than the last, but a chapter none the less. Again, i might make more chapters, i dunno.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot.  
  
  
It was so hot in here, like, literally.  
  
  
Komaru was able to withstand the obnoxious warminess in her room troughout her slumber, but she had to wake up, especially with the a gap of sunlight from the window hitting her eyes. She opened them, her arm instantaneously trying to protect her from blindness. Logically, she would just sit up to avoid the sun in her eyes.  
  
  
But she couldn't move, as something ─ someone, she remembered ─ was spooning her right now.  
  
  
Geezh, she would really like to die, like, RIGHT NOW.  
  
  
Her face flushed in almost a blink of an eye once the entity cuddling her from behind : Genocider Syo. She gingerly turned around towards her spooner. She felt very embarrased by this, but the sun was a bigger inconvenience. Now, she was in a more embarrasing situation : Where Syo was basically smushing her face against Komaru's shoulder.  
  
  
It was kinda cute, how instead of her tongue being all over the place, it was now just a little blep, like a kitten. If she din't know any better, Genocider was just a weird gal with weird facial features. She would never suspect her of, y'know, murdering several men. Speaking off, maybe she should ask her about them? Perhaps once she discovered why she killed all of the people, she could stop her, without having to hurt anyone!   
  
  
'' Mmm....''  
  
  
Syo stirred, Komaru holding her breath in fear of waking her up. It had been proven she couldn't even hurt Komaru, she was just afraid she would disturb her sleep. Sure, she was a fiend who killed numerous people, but it had been a while since another victim popped up. And even if she did all those horrific acts, it wouldn't just- dissapear with a lot of sweet times the duo had before the discovery.  
  
  
Besides, the Naegi herself was skeptical if Syo was indeed a serial killer. Wasn't Genocide Jack a Boy? That's why there's a Jack? Then again.. it was never shown who the possible suspect was. Besides Toko is a student, an Ultimate even, she would be too busy to even kill someone. There's a bunch of evidence contrasting her claim, and it's not like it would make her the least suspecting person to her advantage or anything. Maybe Syo just din't know how to deal with revealing that Toko has DID.  
  
  
Atleast that's what she understood. Syo can't be a bad person, she just can't.  
  
  
...  
  
  
'' Yer starin', ya know?''  
  
  
'' AAH- ''  
  
  
Syo silenced Komaru with her hand. '' Geezh, how early is it? You're going to wake the whole house up! ''  
  
  
Syo paused, before muttering to herself, smirking. '' That's what she said. ''   
  
  
She laughed at her own, unecessary and unasked, dirty joke. Komaru grabbed her wrist gently, setting it aside, while rolling her eyes at Syo's sense of humor. But, of course, it would not take her cheerful tone on, as she usually does.  
  
  
'' Well, good morning to you too..!''  
  
  
'' Yeah, yeah, good morning, sweetheart.''  
  
  
Sweetheart? What were they now, a married couple? Genocider hopped out the bed, scretching her limbs outward in a somewhat gingerly manner. After cracking her neck from side to side, she looked down at her clothes : A baggy pink sweater and red shorts. It was weird to see her in such... non Toko-ish clothes, altough, it made her a bit cute in Komaru's eyes.  
  
  
...Cute  
  
  
Geezh, Komaru, your sexuality is sure going all over the place, huh?  
  
  
'' Holy shit, i forgot i was wearin' these. ''  
  
  
'' Well... you slept in them, so i suppose they're comfy? ''  
  
  
'' Who would sell clothes that aren't comfy? ''  
  
  
''.. Uhm, a lot of people ac- ''  
  
  
'' Whatever. So, w'ere my clothes at, baby duck? ''  
  
  
'' Baby duck..?Wha- Oh, they're right in the bathroom ─''  
  
  
''......''  
  
  
''......''  
  
  
'' They're ain't washed, are they?''  
  
  
Komaru nodded, looking down at the floor in shame. It made her want to scratch the side of her cheeks, a habit she picked up from her older yet much shorter brother. Perhaps social awkardness is hereditary after all. Hence the siblings duo being so similar in their mannerisms.  
  
  
'' HEY! DEKOOMARRUUU! WHERE'S BREAKFAST???''  
  


Yeah, you sure was concerned about not waking the house up, you're lucky Komaru's parents are deep sleepers, Syo.  
  
  
Wait.  
  
  
HUH?! HOW DID SHE GET DOWN SO QUICKLY?! SHE DIN'T EVEN HEAR HER GO DOWN, NO WONDER SHE NEVER GOT CAUGHT IN HER MURDERS. WHAT ABOUT HER DIRTY CLOTHES?? Komaru shot up, speed walking down the stairs, panicked into silencing Syo.   
  
  
'' I thought you din't want to wake up the house?! ''  
  
  
'' Well, i can't just talk with ya' telephatically! ''  
  
  
'' Well you could wait up, y'know..''  
  
  
'' Yeah, m'bad.''  
  
  
Komaru giggled, bringing a smile upon the other's face. The Naegi seemed to notice the soft smile on Syo, who immediately averted her eyes once she noticed she was staring. Komaru took it as a hint to change up the subject.  
  
  
'' .. Well, i don't have much cooking skills... but we can go out!''  
  
  
'' This early? ''  
  
  
'' I know a place that opens at this time, so don't worry! ''   
  
  
'' That sounds gr ─''  
  
  
Achoo.  
  
  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
  
  
Ugh, what happened? Last thing she remembers is having her hair being styled by Komaru. She looked around, she was at a different position from what she was, so one thing could be concluded.  
  
  
She switched in front of her. Great.  
  
  
And Komaru was in front of her  
  
  
'' K-Komaru!? ''  
  
  
'' Uh- Hi! So-''  
  
  
'' Ohh geezh, i knew it! I-i always imagined how it would be to be catched as a serial killer, but n-not like this! ''  
  
  
'' To- ''  
  
  
'' I'm going to be sent to maximum penalty, and i'll d-die of the most painful de-''  
  
  
'' Toko! '' Komaru grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her out of her frantic.  
  
  
'' H-Huh?''  
  
  
'' Calm down, nothing is going to happen! '' Pause. '' I won't tell the police or something like that, i talked with Syo, and everythings ok now.''  
  
  
Huh? Wait, now that her mind is clear to the point she can actually rationalize, she thinks about how in the world Komaru is still alive. Syo wasn't afraid of killing someone just because they're a girl. She probably would just be upset that she would not be able to brandish her newest prize on TV and break her all-boy streak.   
  
  
'' H-How can i trust you? I don't share memories with her! ''  
  
  
'' That explains why you're confused, i suppose..?''  
  
  
'' I-.. Just explain what happened between you two- WAIT! SHE DIN'T HURT YOU, DID SHE? ''  
  
  
'' Yeah sure- What?! No!''  
  
  
Such fact shocked Toko, but she let Komaru explain all that had happen, in detail. She got especially red and confused once Komaru mentioned she helped Syo take a bath, and that she had lent her some clothes, who she just now noticed, and the fact that they slept in the same bed. What if Syo violated her in her sleep? Who knows what that serial killer perverted bastard could do.   
  
  
'' Oh! We also were just about to go out for breakfast! But she's not here right now, so do you wanna go? ''  
  
  
'' I... Sure, fine. ''  
  
  
'' Hurray! Ok, let's get changed, then! ''  
  
  
After the duo went upstairs, changed their clothes ( it had taken a lot of convincing from Komaru that it was okay to borrow her clothes ), they finally went to the front door to the outside. It was bright already in the living room, but somehow the outside seemed even brighter. Komaru turned to Toko, as if asking for permission or guidance.  
  
  
'' W-what are you looking at? Let's just go..''  
  
  
As they walked, Fukawa noticed something. Courtesy of her sharp eyes that she would often use when writing or reading.  
  
  
Komaru was very pretty.   
  
  
She knew that of course, especially in the span of the month the both spent together. But, to her, every inch of Komaru was beautiful. Her greenish eyes, her grass-tinted brown hair, her round yet perfectly sharp face, her pinkish yet palish clear skin was all far too enchanting to Toko.  
  
  
'' Toko..? You're staring. ''  
  
  
'' AH! I'M J-JUST... Thinking about something..'' Toko averted her gaze, embarrased. Hopefully she won't ask-  
  
  
'' Oh? What are you thinking about? '' Great, you just had to think about it, din't you Toko?  
  
  
''.. Just thinking about my next book.''  
  
  
'' OOh! What's the concept?   
  
  
''.. It's about.. two friends. The world has gone into chaos, the town painted red, but they push trough it, just by being with eachother. ''  
  
  
'' That's different from your usual writing..''  
  
  
'' What?! Do you think it's bad or something? Well it doesn't matter since the book is m-''  
  
  
'' No, not at all! I think.. it's nice you're trying new things. It's an unique story! ''  
  
  
'' Hmm, you better be! I may be trash, but atleast my books are better than the garbage you pick up from the ground.''  
  
  
'' Hey! We can't just let it laying down on the streets and pollute the city! ''  
  
  
'' You don't even pick it up and put into a garbage can! You put it back on the ground where you find it.''  
  
  
'' I can explain it! ''  
  
  
'' Yeah yeah, sure you can.''  
  
  
They finally arrived at the café. It was pretty normal, with kind of an dark academia aesthetic that brought some respect from Toko. It was run by a kind old man, a man of few words. Toko gingerly sat down next to Komaru, at a seat the latter chose due to having enough sunlight, bt also having enough shade. The old man appeared before the two girls, as it seemed the duo was the only customers there at the moment. No waiters? This man sure is a hard worker for his age.  
  
  
'' What would you young ladies like to drink? '' The man had a little accent, but it's supposed that it makes his presence more charming.   
  
  
Komaru looked at Toko, gesturing for her to go first. Geezh, Komaru, Toko is shy, but not _that_ shy.  
  
  
'' I would like a simple cup of black tea. ''  
  
  
'' Mhm, coming right up. What about you, missy? ''  
  
  
'' Oh i would like..''  
  
  
Suprisingly enough, Toko began to zone out after those words. Strange, considering her attention would always be on Komaru, no matter what statements she spoke. It wasn't out of ignorance, rather she was thinking, concerned, about certain matters.  
  
  
What if Syo was making Komaru lie? Toko wasn't never around to witness her atrocities, much less a unpredictable Genocider. Even if Komaru is doing this without the involvement of any malicious intent from her alter, who knows how long it will go on until one of them fuck up. Especially if one considers Komaru's new discovery. It saddened Toko the thought of her having to stay alert to her's and Komaru's behaviour and words.  
  
  
A hand landed on top of hers. A warm, yet calloused palm, different from her slender and cold ones.  
  
  
She hated it.  
  
  
'' Are you okay? You seem troubled about something..''  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
'' Yeah, i'm fine. ''  
  
  
Why did she have to be like this?  
  
  
'' You sure? ''  
  
  
You're killing her, Komaru Naegi.  
  
  
'' Yes, i swear. ''  
  
  
She's only going to end up hurting you, Omaru.  
  
  
'' Is it about... '' She looked around '' The thing? Syo? ''  
  
  
'' Yes. ''  
  
  
Komaru sighed, clasping Toko's hands into her's, sandwiching her cold hands.  
  
  
'' You're my friend, Toki. ''  
  
  
'' I know, you won't stop babbling about it since i've let you call me that a few weeks ago. ''  
  
  
'' Exactly! Just because i discovered that new thing between you and Syo, it doesn't mean i'll think less of you. ''  
  
  
Of course she would say that.  
  
  
'' You don't know w-what i'm really like..''  
  
  
Komaru squeezed her hands gently against Toko.  
  
  
'' Well.... Then i'll find out. ''  
  
...  
  
  
'' But that doesn't mean i won't stay with you, Toko.''  
  
  
Heh.  
  
  
''....Thanks. ''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might make another chapter on this.


End file.
